Una noche que cambió nuestras vidas
by 000NEJIxTEN000
Summary: "Sí, como olvidar aquel día. Ese día que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, ese día que cambió el rumbo de sus vidas. Desde ese día nada volvería a ser igual…" Es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad es un NejiTen y otras parejas.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin**

Sí, como olvidar aquel día. Ese día que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, ese día que cambió el rumbo de sus vidas. Desde ese día nada volvería a ser igual…

Todo comenzó un día común y corriente.

Neji, Lee y Tenten tenían 21 años y seguían entrenando y yendo a algunas misiones con su singular ex sensei, Maito Gai. Podría decirse que la relación del equipo Gai nunca cambió, aunque sus integrantes ahora tuvieran diferentes posiciones y se dedicaran a diferentes actividades. Por un lado Neji, recientemente, había sido elegido por la Hokage en las fuerzas especiales AMBU, específicamente en el escuadrón de rastreo. Lee era un jonin y por lo general entrenaba y hacía misiones con Gai sensei. Tenten seguía siendo una chunin y era maestra en armas en la academia ninja de Konoha.

Se encontraban ciertos shinobis y cierta kunoichi entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento que usualmente frecuentaban en sus tiempos libres.

- Muy bien muchachos dejen que "La llama de la juventud arda en ustedes" y pónganse a entrenar - decía un efusivo Gai sensei con su pose de "tío guay".

- Oh Gai-sensei usted siempre tiene la razón - decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Oh Lee mi alumno adorado - decía Gai sensei, también con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Gai sensei -

- Lee -

- Gai sensei -

- Lee -

- Gai sensei -

- Lee -

- "_siempre pasa lo mismo_" - pensaba Tenten con una gotita de agua detrás de la nuca.

- "_par de idiotas_" - pensaba Neji, mientras comenzaba a caminar al sitio que durante años había frecuentado para entrenar. Tenten lo siguió sin decir nada, ya que siempre era lo mismo, el caminaba y ella lo seguía sin decir absolutamente nada. Y de ese modo se apartaron de las dos "bestias de Konoha".

- Eres un estorbo - le dijo Neji con la mirada más fría que pudiera tener y sin importarle lo cruel que podía llegar a sonar sus palabras.

- Qué? - Preguntó Tenten, perpleja por su comentario. Es decir Neji, su amor platónico. Hyuga Neji, la estaba llamando "estorbo"?... Acaso estaba escuchando bien? La había llamado estorbo?

- Lo que escuchaste - le dijo en su pose arrogante.

- Pero Ne – Tenten no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Neji la interrumpió.

- Ya te lo dije. Me eres insuficiente, contigo no voy a poder mejorar mis técnicas y si quiero hacerlo tendré que comenzar a entrenar con alguien que de verdad sea fuerte. Alguien que tenga mi miso nivel, no una simpe chunin, que después de tanto tiempo no puede ascender de rango.

Tenten miraba el suelo con una mirada triste, nunca Neji la había tratado así. Era cierto que él no era de esas personas que demostraran sus sentimientos a flote o que hablaran más de lo que le preguntaran. Pero ese día fue distinto, ella no supo porque de la noche a la mañana la trató de esa forma tan cruel… o tal vez…

- Tenten le diré a Gai sensei que a partir de mañana no volveré a entrenar con ustedes - Se dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar pero algo lo detuvo, mejor dicho unas cuantas palabras lo detuvieron.

- Es por lo que pasó ese día verdad? - Tenten sentía que las lágrimas en cualquier instante comenzarían a salir por sus ojos. La voz comenzaba a agudizársele. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería correr sin mirar atrás, correr hasta que las piernas le temblasen de tanto correr. Irse muy lejos de ahí, lejos de él.

- Simplemente olvídalo - Neji se volteó para no verla. A él no le gustaba verla llorar y más si era por su causa. Pero tenía que ser duro con ella, no podía permitir que nada ni nadie la lastimara. Ella se merecía lo mejor. Tener la vida que ella siempre soñó, casarse, tener hijos… Ser feliz. Deseaba con todo el corazón poder ser esa persona especial para ella, pero la felicidad era un lujo que él no podía darse. Y una vez más volvió a recordar que el destino no estaba y nunca estaría de su lado - "_El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo". – _y en un hilo de voz, perceptible sólo para él, y con la cabeza agachada dijo – no puedo cambiar mi destino, lo siento Tenten -

**Flash Back**

Neji y Tenten se encontraban entrenando en el mismo campo de entrenamiento de siempre. Las horas habían pasado volando, ya ni se acordaban en que momento el sol se había ocultado dando paso a las estrellas. El clima era fresco, típico de un día de verano.

- Tenten será mejor parar por hoy, ya está oscureciendo. Será mejor que regreses a tu casa y descanses un poco – le dijo.

- Neji, y tú? No me pienso ir hasta que tú también te vayas. Sé que te has estado quedando más tiempo después de los entrenamientos que teníamos juntos. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces demasiado y pongas en riesgo tu salud. Así que nos vamos los dos o nos quedamos los dos – esto último lo dijo en un tono medio aniñado.

- Hmp… _"por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?" _ - pensaba.

- Lo tomaré como un sí… Por cierto! Mañana habrá una feria y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo? vamos Neji di que sí, será muy divertido. Habrán muchos puestos de juegos, comida y lo mejor de todo… Fuegos artificiales - Tenten estaba tan alegre por la feria que le salían estrellitas en los ojos y al mismo tiempo esperaba que su amor platónico le dijera que sí.

Neji no decía nada. Estaba meditando si aceptar sería una buena idea o lo mejor sería rechazar su invitación y tener una tarde tranquila y solitaria.

- Neji no seas aguafiestas di que siii! - Tenten trataba de convencerlo a como dé lugar.

- Tenten sabes que no me gustan las ferias. Prefiero estar en un lugar tranquilo, en silencio.

- Te prometo que si no te gusta nos iremos de ahí. Qué dices? Vamos, inténtalo. Quién sabe, tal vez al final te llegue a gustar - Tenten no perdía su singular sonrisa sin contar su pisca de coquetería.

- hmp, recuerda tu promesa - le dijo Neji. Después de tanto insistir terminó aceptando la invitación de su alegre compañera de equipo, Ama Tenten.

Y así cada uno se dirigió hasta su casa para descansar ya que al día siguiente irían a la feria. Ella pesando en que nada podría haber salido mejor y él pensando en que mañana sería un día difícil.

==========/==========

A la mañana siguiente una hermosa kunoichi se despertaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer había tenido un lindo sueño con un chico de ojos de color muy peculiar. Se sentía tan feliz de que Neji haya aceptando su invitación que nada más importaba en ese instante. Miró la foto de sus padres en su mesita de noche y les dijo - Mamá, papá donde quiera que estén quiero que sepan que hoy estoy muy feliz. Hoy le diré a Neji que lo amo, que estoy enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que esto que siento sea correspondido. Mamá, papá los amo, sé que nunca conocieron a Neji como yo lo conozco y me hubiera gustado tanto que hubiera sido así. Él en un chico de pocas palabras, serio, el mejor ninja, el más inteligente, el más fuerte, en realidad el es un genio. El genio del clan Hyuga. Aparenta ser frío pero en realidad sólo está resentido con su clan y le falta mucho afecto, el cual estoy totalmente dispuesta a darle. Su padre dio su vida por la de su hermano y su madre, bueno de ella no sé mucho, Neji nunca habla de ella.. Sólo sé que los abandonó al poco tiempo de que el naciera, simplemente desapareció y nadie nunca supo de ella. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a su padre, tal vez si aún estuviera vivo Neji sería diferente. En cuanto a su madre… Qué clase de madre abandonaría a su propio hijo recién nacido? Una mujer así no se merece ser llamada madre, no se merece amor ni respeto.

==========/==========

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga cierto genio ya se encontraba despierto.

- Bien entrenaré un poco antes de dicha "feria". Hmp, por qué acepté? _"creo que no pude oponerme al verla así, tan entusiasmada. Pero que estoy pensando? desde cuando me importa Tenten?" __ - _pensaba Neji.

- Bueno días Neji niisan - dijo una tímida Hinata entrando al cuarto de su primo.

- Buenos días Hinata sama - le contestó cortésmente como de costumbre con su usual tono de voz.

- Niisan piensas ir a la feria? - le preguntó Hinata un tanto curiosa.

- Si, iré con Tenten, y usted?

- Eh bue bueno Na naruto kun me invitó - Hinata estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

Neji, no dijo nada. Sólo se limito a verla con cara de pocos amigos y haciendo una nota mental de tener una "amistosa" conversación con cierto rubio.

- Niisan el... el desa... desayuno está listo – tartamudeó Hinata corriendo hacia el comedor como alma que lleva el viento. Tal vez tendría que haber omitido cierta información. De ahora en adelante eso sería lo mejor si es que no quería quedar viuda antes de casarse y pensando en esto último su rostro se tornó de un color más rojizo. El simple hecho de pensar en Naruto siempre tenía el mismo efecto.

- Ya voy - le dijo Neji un poco más calmado y tratando de olvidarse de lo que le esperaba más tarde.

==========/==========

Después de desayunar con toda su familia como era de costumbre decidió que le vendría bien entrenar un poco y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Así que se encaminó al dojo familiar pensando en su máxima meta… Ser el líder del Bouke. Después de la muerte de su padre le prometió a su fría y solitaria lapida que él se encargaría de cambiar ciertas cosas, ya sean por la buenas o por las malas. Pero Neji Hyuga cumpliría su promesa cueste lo que le cueste, aún así esta sea dar su vida. Después del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo se dirigió a tomar un baño y cambiarse para estar listo para la dichosa feria a la cual tendría que asistir. Al cabo de 20 minutos salió de la mansión Hyuga con destino al centro de Konoha donde se iba a realizar la feria. Ya había pasado, exactamente, 47 minutos esperando a cierta kunoichi maestra en armas y su semblante no era el más "dulce" de todos. Todo el que pasaba y lo miraba pasaba corriendo. El aura que emanaba era muy desolador.

- "_sé que Neji me va matar, lo puedo presentir" - _pensaba Tenten angustiadamente. Al llegar lo único que pudo decir fue - lo siento mucho Neji. No me di cuenta de la hora y se me hizo un poco tarde – dijo un tanto avergonzada.

- Te parece "un poco tarde" 47 minutos? - dijo Neji sumamente molesto y con un tic en la ceja.

- Vamos Neji. Vinimos para relajarnos, no para enojarnos si!? – dijo Tenten, tratando de calmar al furioso Hyuuga. Después unos minutos logró calmarlo. Lo tomó de la mano y se pusieron en marcha.

- "_siempre lo mismo, no sé por qué siempre termino haciéndole caso" - _pensaba el "genio" Hyuga - Y bien que haremos? - le preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Uuummmhhh… - pensaba Tenten - Ya sé! Primero vamos a comprar helados!

- Hmp. - Él sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Entraron al puesto de helados y compraron dos conos de dos sabores diferentes. Tenten pidió de frambuesa y mora mientras que Neji pidió de chocolate amargo y limón.

- Y bien Neji… Qué te parece? No es hermosa la feria? - le preguntó Tenten mirando todo a su alrededor. Para ella era un sueño hecho realidad. El simple hecho de estar con él en esa feria sin que nadie más los interrumpa era uno de sus sueños hecho realidad.

- A decir verdad prefiero volver a casa - le dijo en un tono aburrido. Típico en alguien tan frío, serio, arrogante y solitario, como él mismo.

- Pero Neji! Recién hemos llegado. Vamos! No seas aguafiesta - De pronto el cielo comenzó a iluminarse con fuegos artificiales de diferentes formas. Habían bolas que explotaban y parecía que estallaba de escarcha, otra de las formas eran de kunais, de el logo de la aldea de la hoja y lo más espectacular fue ver las caras de todos los Hokages de la hoja en el cielo. No podía salir de su asombro. Todo esto era hermoso.

- Qué quieres hacer ahora? - le preguntó Neji sin dejar de mirar los fuegos artificiales.

- Qué te parece si vamos allá… - le dijo señalando una rueda de la fortuna.

- Quieres subirte a eso? - le preguntó Neji un tanto indeciso.

- Sí. Tendremos una buena vista de la aldea, no te parece? – le preguntó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Él sólo se limitó a decir – vamos - aunque más parecía una orden.

Terminaron de comer sus helados y compraron boletos para subirse al juego. Cuando estaban dentro del juego ninguno de los dos habló hasta que…

- Tenías razón… "_Un momento desde cuando le doy la razón a Tenten? Qué me está pasando? Por qué me siento distinto cuando estoy con ella? Será que…? No, no puede ser eso" _ - pesaba Neji recriminándose a él mismo.

- De qué? - preguntó volteando la cabeza para verlo.

- Hay una buena vista desde aquí arriba - le dijo mirando por la ventana del frente.

- Sí. La aldea se ve hermosa desde aquí arriba - le respondió mirando embelesada por el lado de la ventada que estaba a su lado.

Neji estaba callado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Neji te gustaría ir después a mi casa a ver una película? - le preguntó Tenten, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Hmp – asintió Neji con un leve sonrojo, que sólo él pudo percibir.

- Perfecto dijo alegre.

Cuando bajaron se dirigieron a casa de su como lo habían acordado cuando estaban en la cima del juego. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. Era casi una costumbre en ellos, sólo caminaban sin hablar disfrutando de la compañía que se daban mutuamente. Hasta que llegaron a su destino, la casa de Tenten.

==========/==========

- Bien llegamos – dijo Tenten, metiendo la llave en la cerradura un tanto nerviosa – "_menos mal que Neji está de espaldas" –_pensaba mientras abría la puerta – entremos.

- hmp – fue lo único que soltó Neji, entrando detrás de ella.

- Bien que película quieres ver? – le preguntó Tenten.

- La que quieras – dijo Neji, sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

- Bien veremos ¡El viaje de Chihiro! – dijo Tenten, poniendo la película.

Pasaron 50 minutos desde que habían puesto la película y ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la película, se podría decir que estaban ausentes, hasta que cierto movimiento los hizo despertar de sus pensamientos…

- Lo siento – estaba rojísima, claro quién no si tocas la pierna o más de la cuenta de un chico – "_pero que hice? Qué toqué?... Bueno no estuvo tan mal ahora que lo pienso... no, no eso suena muy pervertido!" -_pensaba Tenten.

- hmp – más rojo que un tomate - "_pero que demo… no estuvo tan mal, después de todo pude sentir sus suaves manos… espera un segundo, siento que me parezco a kakashi... por qué será? Creo que por lo de… -_pensaba Neji.

- mmm… Neji quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó - _por qué estoy tan nerviosa?... "te olvidas lo que acaba de pasar? Si serás tonta!" -_ hablaba con su subconsciente..

- Sí gracias, un té está bien – dijo más calmado.

- Sí, ahora vuelo – Tenten se fue a la cocina a preparar una jarra de té.

Mientras Tenten preparaba la jarra de té, empezó a llover de sobre manera tanto así que iba ser imposible salir de esa casa. Al parecer el clima estaba en contra de ellos o tal vez no… Cuando terminó de preparar la jarra de té, decidió llevar unos dangos para acompañar el té y un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Al terminar acomodó todo en una fuente y regresó a la sala, pero accidentalmente tropezó con una grieta que había en el piso de madera y la fuente salió volando cayendo todo en la ropa de Neji. Su casa no era la más moderna de todas y necesitaba un cambio de piso urgentemente, pero ese era un lujo que no se podía dar por el momento. Sus padres al morir no le dejaron mucha herencia que digamos, ya que las deudas que dejaron tuvo que la pagarlas con la herencia y el dinero sólo duro un corto tiempo – Tenten se puso nerviosa. Sabía que a Neji no le gustaba ensuciarse su ropa y mucho menos salir a la calle en ese estado.

- "_pero que torpe, ahora que hago? Ya sé…"__ - _gomen, gomen nasai Neji, creo que será mejor que me des tu ropa para lavarla y ponerla a secar, estará lista dentro de un par de horas - se disculpó.

- "_nani!? Pero…"_hmp, donde está el baño? – le preguntó con los ojos cerrados y volteado para no verla.

- Espera voy a traer una toalla – fue a su cuarto y volvió con una toalla, y se la dio – el baño está terminando el pasillo.

Neji fue hasta el bañó se sacó su ropa y regresó a la lavandería para darle su ropa mojada y sucia – aquí está.

- Bien – cogió la ropa de Neji, la lavó y la puso en el cordel para que se secara. Ahora sólo nos falta esperar – dijo para luego quedarse en un silencio sepulcral hasta que…

Pasó más de 3 horas y la ropa de Neji no secaba. Mientras tanto Tenten comenzó a bostezar, tenía sueño cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el genio hyuga.

- Tenten será mejor que vayas a descansar - dijo, un tanto preocupado, Neji.

- No. Está bien, estoy bien aaahhhhh – dando un gran bostezo.

- Ve a dormir – más que una sugerencia era una orden.

- Pero tú? No puedes salir así con esta lluvia - dijo preocupada

- Dormiré contigo – le dijo sarcásticamente - Obviamente tendré que esperar hasta que mi ropa seque y la lluvia pare.

- Te quedarás a dormir hoy aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Me iré lo más pronto posible – dijo él

- No, ni hablar. Te quedarás a dormir hoy aquí – lo miro fijamente – Acaso me tiene miedo? – le preguntó de forma burlona.

- No digas tonterías Tenten – Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

- Entonces, te quedaras a dormir aquí y punto – sentenció ella.

- Hmp. Dormiré en el sofá – se volteó y se encaminó a la sala.

- No te preocupes. Tú eres el invitado, duerme en mi cama - ordenaba, ésta vez, Tenten.

- No. Tú duerme en tu cama y yo aquí - dijo Neji sin quedarse atrás. No le gustaba que le ordenaran. No por nada era conocido por algunos como arrogante.

- Ya te dije que no – le dijo Tenten, esta vez haciendo pucheros.

Así pasaron 15 minutos peleando por quién dormiría en la cama y quién dormiría en el sofá, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo; los dos dormirían en la cama. Tenten entró al baño y se puso un pijama de color fucsia – el pijama era una bata que le quedaba corta muy corta. Mientras tanto Neji esperaba en el cuarto de Tenten, aún con la toalla puesta, ya que no tenía su ropa. Se puso a mirar algunas cosas y se detuvo cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención… Una foto? una foto de su equipo - _Aún la conserva intacta_ – pensó. Cuando Tenten salió, Neji se quedo viéndola por un rato - _"wow nunca había visto a TenTen así, se ve tan tan mujer? Si creo que es eso ya no es más la pequeña Tenten que conocía, bueno la de cuerpo de niña. Dónde he estado todo este tiempo?"_- pensaba mientras se metían a la cama. Después de mucho rato…

- Neji estás dormido? – le preguntó Tenten, mirando el techo.

- No, no puedo dormir – contestó Neji, mirando a un costado.

- No puedo dormir – le dijo dando vueltas en la cama.

- Deja de moverte – le ordenó, un poco molesto.

Tenten daba vueltas más seguido. Su plan era fastidiarlo a más no poder y de paso divertirse un poco.

- Deja de dar vueltas! No me provoques – le dijo fastidiado.

_- "quiero fastidiarlo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"_ – pensaba ella.

Cogiéndola de los brazos y poniéndose encima de ella – te dije que no me provocaras – le dijo.

- O sino qué? Me vas a pegar… "papá"? - tomando una pose juguetona.

- No, estoy pensando en algo más. Así que si te sigues moviendo no te voy a perdonar la próxima – le dijo soltándola y volviendo a su anterior postura – "_pero que demonios estoy haciendo. No debería hacer esto, pero Tenten se ve tan tan…" –_pensaba Neji, mientras que algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho unos movimientos.

- UPS! – exclamo ella poniéndose un dedo en la boca, en pose juguetona.

- Ahora sí que me vas a conocer – le dejo Neji, mientras que se ponía encima de ella y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Por un momento se olvido de todo y comenzó a divertirse.

- Ne Neji pa para! me haces muchas cos cos cosquillas jajajajajajaja NEJI! Jajajajajaja - trataba de decir Tenten, con un poco de dificultad por las cosquillas que le hacía.

- Te dije que no me provocaras – le dijo, dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados. Los fue abriendo poco a poco hasta ver a Neji que se encontraba en una posición comprometedora, sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían percibir el aliento tanto el uno como del otro.

Neji se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que se fundieron en un dulce y a la misma vez torpe beso que poco a poco tomaba más fuerza y ya no eran unos tiernos besos sino que se convirtieron en unos apasionados besos y se fueron desprendiendo de lo poco que traían puesto y así se unieron en una sola carne y fueron uno en esa noche, dulce noche. Así se quedaron dormidos, Tenten sobre el cálido pecho de Neji y él abrazando su cintura como si alguien fuera a entrar y se la arrebataría de los brazos.

A la mañana siguiente…

* * *

Konichiwa!

Espero que les haya gustado. Denle una oportunidad :)

Sayo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un corazón roto

**Capítulo 2: Un corazón roto**

Era una mañana fría. El cielo había dejado de llorar hace poco. Corría una brisa helada y cierta kunoichi se despertaba de su "dulce sueño".

Tenten comenzó a despertar y empezó a palpar el lado opuesto de la cama, con los ojos aún cerrados. Pero al sentir que lo que buscaba no estaba en ese lugar, abrió rápidamente los ojos – "_Neji… acaso fue un sueño?"_– pensaba triste por no encontrar a su amado a su lado al despertar – "_no, no fue un sueño. Pero Neji por qué no estás aquí? Si yo te amo, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti"_– seguía torturándose con su pensamiento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el bosque cerca de las puertas de Konoha se encontraba un joven de ojos color perla como la luna, con un torso bien formado, cabello largo color marrón sujetado con una pequeña liga casi al terminar su cabello. Se le notaba un poco enojado, disgustado, amargado por algo o alguien. Estaba entrenando o más bien desquitándose con un árbol.

- "_por qué demonios lo hice? Nunca debí haber aceptado ir a su casa. En qué estaba pensando? Maldición!"_– estaba muy amargo con el mismo. Daba fuertes golpes al árbol.

Neji deseaba nunca haber puesto un solo pie en la casa de Tenten. Maldecía y se odiaba por eso. Él sabía que no podía tener una relación con nadie que no fuera de su clan, porque aunque él lo deseara los ancianos del clan ya se lo había dicho y no se lo permitirían – Un Hyuga no puede mezclarse con alguien de sangre impura. Con alguien que no sea del clan – es lo que le había dicho el anciano líder del Souke cuando le hizo una invitación poco usual. Odiaba su destino y ahora odiaba aún más a los líderes del Souke. Aunque él no lo quisiera sabía que ellos eran los que iban a decidir sobre su futuro, es decir ellos eran los que iban a decidir con quién, cuándo y dónde se iba a casar. Incluso podían decidir cuántos hijos tendría que tener. Y si él le decía lo mucho que la amaba iba a ser peor, ya que su futuro estaba en las manos de ese maldito anciano. No sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer y no quería correr ningún riesgo - La vida de Tenten no tiene precio – se recordó. Así que decidió no hacerse falsas ilusiones y mostrar ese semblante tan frío y distante que siempre mostraba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la mansión Hyuga, precisamente en el comedor principal se encontraban desayunando Hiashi Hyuga, cabeza del clan, con sus hijas. La mayor, un poco tímida, y la menor, todo lo contrario.

- Hinata has visto a Neji? – Preguntó el Hyuga más respetado por todo el clan - "_donde podrá estar? ayer no llegó a dormir. Me tendrá que dar una muy buena excusa_" – pensaba.

- Lo siento padre, no he visto a Neji-niisan desde ayer – respondió la heredera del Souke - "_donde podrá estar? Mi padre luce furioso" –_pensaba la hija más tímida del patriarca.

- Hanabi tu lo has visto? – le preguntó, mirándola profundamente.

- Lo siento padre yo tampoco lo he visto – respondió mirándolo y seguidamente a su plato - "_donde se habrá metido?" ._

Viendo a todos los presentes, que se encontraban en el comedor principal, con la cara furiosa dijo – apenas llegue Neji quiero que le digan que vaya a verme. Es una orden - se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a su oficina.

- Está bi bien padre le ha haremos saber – dijo tímidamente Hinata - "_niisan apresúrate_" – rogaba a kami, para que Neji llegara pronto, ya que su padre estaba furioso y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Bien – dijo Hiashi levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor principal.

- Hinata donde crees que podrá estar Neji-niisan? – le preguntó algo preocupada por su primo.

- No lo sé Hanabi… No lo sé – le contestó un tanto preocupada con la mirada algo perdida.

- Que le habrá pasado? – se preguntaba Hanabi a ella misma, sosteniéndose con una mano la cara y poniendo los ojos para arriba, en pose pensativa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el campo de entrenamiento, frecuentado por el equipo Gai, se encontraban las dos bestias verdes de konoha, haciendo lo que siempre hacían… Entrenar.

- Lee, mi alumno adorado. Sabes por qué tardan tanto en llegar nuestra bella flor y nuestro genio hyuuga? – preguntaba Gai-sensei, en pose pensativa muy a su estilo.

- Es cierto Gai-sensei! todavía no llega nuestra bella flor y Neji, mi eterno rival. Es raro que no hayan llegado todavía. Conociendo al puntual genio, algo habrá pasado… Bueno Gai-sensei, comencemos dando 20 vueltas a toda Konoha. Qué le parece? – preguntó entusiasmadamente Lee.

- Muy bien mi alumno adorado, pero que te parece si damos las 20 vueltas utilizando las manos en vez de los pies? – le preguntó Gai-sensei, tratando de poner más dificultad al entrenamiento.

- Si Gai-sensei, usted siempre tiene la razón – respondió Lee con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Oh! Lee deja que "La llama de tu juventud arda en ti!" – dijo, emocionado, Gai-sensei por la palabras dadas por su alumno favorito.

- Si, Gai sensei –

- Lee –

- Gai-sensei –

- Lee –

- Gai-sensei –

Así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que se fueron a dar sus 20 vueltas a toda Konoha, utilizando las manos en vez de los pies, como había propuesto el sensei como entrenamiento de ese día.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Neji iba caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que la vio… Sí, la vio a ella. La única que le podía quitar el sueño por las noches, la que era dueña de ese corazón de "piedra" que habitaba en su ser.

Tenten miraba el suelo y caminaba por pura inercia. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Sólo sabía que necesitaba despejar su mente, olvidarse de todo y todos, aunque sea por unos minutos. Iba perdida en su pensamiento, hasta que de pronto escuchó su nombre y levantó la cabeza. Si, era él, como no identificar esa ronca y fría voz?... voz perteneciente al causante de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que…

Neji se dio la vuelta para no verla – "_sé que me va odiar por todo esto, pero es lo mejor"_– pensaba – lo que pasó ayer fue un error, nunca debió haber pasado, mejor olvídalo – le dijo con el mismo tono frío de siempre, cosa que hizo entristecer aún más a la kunoichi.

Estaba con los ojos vidriosos por las hirientes palabras que el shinobi le había dicho. Le dolía tanto escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Se sentía tan mal… Ella le había entregado lo más preciado para una mujer y él lo trataba tan a la ligera como si nada hubiera pasado – en verdad piensas que fue un error? En verdad quieres que olvide todo? –– le preguntó con la cara sumamente triste.

- Hmp – pronunció el Hyuga – en verdad pensaste que me importabas? Por favor! Sólo mírate – dijo mirándola despectivamente de arriba abajo. Podría decirse que hasta con asco - eres una simple kunoichi con poca gracia. Creíste que después de lo que pasó te pediría que te casaras conmigo y que viviéramos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas? – trató de sonar lo más cruel que podía. Tenía que hacer que creyera en sus palabras. Y para rematar le dijo – nunca más te me vuelvas acerca. El simple hecho de verte me produce nauseas y pensar en lo bajo que caí me da asco. Alguien como tú jamás podrá estar a mi nivel – se volteo y empezó a caminar.

Tenten se quedó en shock por la respuesta que le había dado. De pronto vio todo nubloso, se tocó la cara y no supo desde cuando había comenzado a llorar. Sus palabras sonaban dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no podían salir de su garganta. Sintió un dolor tan agudo en la cabeza y en el pecho, un dolor que no podía describir. Tenía la cabeza agachada cundo volvió a escuchar su voz.

- Creo que está claro que nadie debe saber lo que pasó. Porque si no, desearás jamás haberme conocido – le lanzó una mirada asesina llena de rencor y siguió con su camino.

Lo vio alejarse y pronto desaparecer. Se sentía humillada, usada, rota y sobre todo estúpida. Le había confiado lo más preciado que tenía al hombre equivocado. Pensó que después de haberse amado tan apasionadamente aquella fría noche, él le diría que la amaba y que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora en adelante. Cuando volvió a reaccionar vio que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, en su cara había un surco marcado por las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

Corrió, corrió y corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando se sintió segura y sola lloró y gritó todo lo que pudo hasta desgarrar su garganta. Su corazón y su alma estaban destrozados. Su amor de toda la vida la había matado en vida. Se sintió débil y sola. Necesitaba tanto de su madre, necesitaba que la abrazara, la acariciara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Que sólo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Necesitaba sentirse amada y protegida.

Sus ojos lentamente empezaron a cerrarse y junto con ellos su alegría también…

* * *

Qué les pareció?


	3. Capítulo 3: Alguien nuevo

**3 capítulos: Alguien nuevo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Neji había roto su corazón en mil pedacitos. Desde entonces ya no tenía ganas de nada. No quería entrenar, no quería salir con sus amigas. Ni siquiera quería hacer lo que tanto amaba, lo cual era enseñar a los niños de la academia ninja cosa que no fue desapercibida por, su mejor amigo y hermano, Lee y su, tan querido, sensei Maito Gai.

Llevaban 15 minutos tocando la puerta sin tener ninguna respuesta a su llamado. Ambas personas estaban preocupadas por la persona que vivía ahí dentro. Su falta a todos los entrenamientos y su silencio a todos los llamados de toda la semana les estaba preocupando. Tenten no era de ese tipo de chicas. Ella no falta porque sí. Tenía que haber una buena razón para que ella no llegara a los entrenamientos y mucho más para que no acudiera a dictar sus clases en la academia ninja.

- Tenten abre la puerta. Sé que estás ahí… Por favor bella flor, sólo queremos ver que estás bien – Lee tocaba y tocaba la puerta sin tener respuesta de su llamado. Su preocupación se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

- Bella flor, sabemos que estás ahí. Estás enferma!?... Estamos muy preocupados por ti – Su sensei tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que había pasado. Sus dos alumnos habían faltado toda la semana.

**Flash Back**

- Mi querido alumno. Qué te trae por acá? – le preguntó por su inusual visita.

- Gai sensei – saludo con una reverencia – quiero hablar con ustedes - le dijo.

- Bien. Te escucho – le respondió.

- Sabe que hace poco fui elegido Ambu y soy el capitán de un escuadrón el cual tengo a mi cargo – hablaba con su tipo semblante serio e inexpresivo.

- Lo sé mi querido alumno. Y tu ascenso a lo que más deseabas me hace feliz, pero eso no es todo lo que me tienes que decir. No es así, Neji? – Le dijo.

Miro fijamente a su sensei y le dijo – los tiempos han cambiado y ya nada es como solía ser hace un tiempo. Todos hemos cambiado y ahora tenemos diferentes actividades. En especial yo – hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió - Ahora mi tiempo, mi dedicación y mi esfuerzo son exclusivamente para mi escuadrón. Ya no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo en ustedes, en especial con Tenten. Quiero entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y eso no lo voy a poder conseguir con ustedes. Desde ahora entrenaré por mi cuenta y con mi escuadrón – las palabras que salían de su boca no transmitían ningún sentimiento. Sólo eran eso, simples palabras.

- Sabía que llegaría este día y sí en realidad alejarte de nosotros te hace feliz. No te voy a detener – su voz denotaba algo de tristeza y comprensión – Tenten ya lo sabe? – le preguntó.

Él se levanto de su silla y se dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar sin antes decir un audible – Sí –

**Fin Flash Back**

Los intentos cesaron después de un rato. El sonido de una mano tocando fuertemente su puerta ya no se escuchaba y los llamados hacia ella también.

Cómo abrirles la puerta y dejar que la vean en ese estado tan deplorable. No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. No quería que la vieran tan débil y descuidada. Esa no era la Tenten que todos conocían y no podía permitir que conocieran ese lado. Ella siempre había sido conocida como una kunoichi fuerte y alegre todo lo contrario a como se sentía ahora… _"Débil y desdichada" _– pensó.

Y así pasaron 2 semanas más. Hasta que se cansó de llorar y de sentirse débil. Ahora un nuevo sentimiento empezaba a crecer dentro de ella…

– Odio – se dijo a sí misma – Odio es lo que siento por ti Neji Hyuga. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, te aprovechaste del sentimiento que sentía por ti, pero ahora todo eso se acabo. Juro que me las pagaras, no dejaré que ganes. Si lo que pretendías era verme débil, frágil, triste y sola, te equivocaste. Voy a demostrarte que puedo tener una vida feliz y llena de "amor" –

Sabía que amor era lo último que iba a volver a sentir, pero tenía que demostrárselo. Aunque no fuera cierto, ella podía tener una vida normal con alguien más. Y eso haría.

Se levantó de su cama, se baño y decidió que debía dejar a la vieja Tenten atrás. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se puso a buscar un nuevo atuendo para entrenar. Ya no sería la misma que se vestía con esa ropa holgada de siempre, hoy dejaría de lado esa blusa blanca de diseño chino que no hacía lucir su cuerpo y ese pantalón todo holgado que más parecía una bolsa inflada. Rebuscó por todos sus cajones y su armario hasta que por fin encontró algo que llamó su atención.

Se puso la ropa, se miró al espejo de pies a cabeza y quedó complacida con lo que vio. Se hizo sus dos, acostumbrados, moñitos pero se dio cuenta que le daba un aspecto infantil y no tenía nada que ver con su nuevo look. Así que decidió soltarse el cabello. Lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura y estaba perfectamente liso.

Eran como las 12:00 del medio día cuando salió a comer a un restaurante. Hizo nota mental que después tendría que pasar por el mercado para comprar un poco de víveres, verduras y fruta fresca ya que en su cocina no había nada de nada.

Iba caminando distraída pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer:

Primero hacer el mercado. No podía darse el lujo de comer en restaurantes todos los días y menos ahora que se había apartado de su trabajo sin escusas y sin ninguna misión hecha.

Segundo hablar con Iruka-Sensei ya que había abandonado su trabajo durante las tres semanas que duró su decepción y cruzar los dedos para que la dejara volver a dictar sus clases en la academia.

Tercero hablar con Lee y Gai-Sensei. Regresar a entrenar con ellos era algo que no podía hacer por ahora, tal vez nunca podría superarlo. El hecho de saber que Neji no estaría ahí aún le afectaba, lo mejor sería apartarse por un tiempo y tratar de enfocarse más en la academia ninja. Claro que no dejaría de hacer misiones, eso nunca.

Llegó a un local de comida y pidió una barbacoa, un poco de arroz y un té de jazmín. Necesitaba relajarse y concentrarse en su nueva vida. Le trajeron su pedido el cual se lo comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se notaba que no había comido desde hace mucho. Pagó la cuenta y se dirigió hacer el mercado, compró todo lo necesario. Miró su reloj que marcaba las 3:15 de la tarde. Calculó que los niños ya no estarían a esa hora y fue a la academia. se había convertido en el director de la academia. Tocó la puerta de su oficina y escucho un adelante que provenía de adentro. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Iruka la miró algo raro y le preguntó – Tenten eres tú? –

- Sí – respondió ella – he venido a ofrecerle mis disculpas por mi ausencia. Sé que no había motivos justificados para faltar pero necesitaba tomarme un tiempo. Lamento mucho no haberle comunicado antes y entiendo si después de esto me echa de… - escucho que Iruka se levantó de su silla y camino hasta el ventanal que daba al patio de la academia.

- Tenten te conozco desde que eras una genin. Eres la mejor maestra en armas que conozco, y no sólo en eso. También eres fuerte, emprendedora y contagias tu alegría a todos los que te rodean. No entiendo que es lo que pudo haber sucedido para que te tomaras un "tiempo" de todo y de todos – hablaba muy serio – no te voy a echar, pero tendrás que compensar todo el tiempo que faltaste y no sólo eso, sino que tus alumnos han bajado su rendimiento. Tendrás que trabajar horas extra con ellos, es lo menos que puedes hacer – después de decir eso regresó a tomar asiento en su silla y le dijo con una sonrisa – te estaremos esperando temprano el lunes por la mañana -

- Gracias Iruka-Sensei – Salió de la oficina del director con una enorme sonrisa. Tomó sus dos bolsas del mercado y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos mirando las aulas e imaginándose a sus alumnos. Ya quería que fuera lunes - _por lo visto este fin de semana será largo_ - pensó

- Tenten – escucho que la llamaban.

Se paró – _esa voz_ – pensó. Se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba él parado junto a la puerta de una de las aulas que había pasado mirando. Alto, blanco, cabello marrón claro y esos ojos inconfundibles – _ojos color perla_ – se dijo a sí misma.

- Yosuke-san – lo saludó con una leve reverencia.

- Que alegría verte de nuevo por acá. Pensé que… - calló de repente – Y cómo has estado? – se aventuró a preguntarle.

- Bien – se limitó a decirle. No quería hablar del tema con nadie y menos con un Hyuga. Trató de ser cortés y despedirse, pero Yosuke parecía no tener la misma intención.

- Pero que poco caballero de mi parte – le dijo mientras le quita las bolsas de las compras – déjame ayudarte a llevarlas a tu casa – le sonrió.

Él era así. Caballero, alegre, encantador… Más de una vez se había preguntado si era un Hyuga. De no ser por los ojos perlas y su byakugan lo habría dudado. Era tan diferente a Neji que era frío, mal humorado y sin sentimientos. Un momento, debía dejar de pensar en él. Y con Yosuke al lado no podría hacerlo…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En la casa de Sakura se encontraban hablando Ino, Hinata y Sakura acerca de un tema sumamente importante para ellas

- Qué les parece este viernes? – preguntaba una alegre Sakura.

- Hhmm… No, mejor que sea el sábado porque el viernes mi equipo y yo tenemos una misión y no me la quiero perder – imponía la rubia de ojos verdes, llamada Ino.

- Me pa parece bien – decía una tímida Hinata - "_ojala que Naruto-kun venga"_ – pensaba muy feliz por la idea.

- Excelente – respondió Sakura - _"tengo que comprarme ropa nueva, Sasuke vendrá… bueno lo convenceré para que vega muajaja – _risa malévola_ - y tengo que impresionarlo"_– pensaba una Sakura algo… loca?

- Bien chicas… tenemos mucho que hacer para la fiesta del sábado – decía entusiasmada, Ino.

- A ver, por donde comenzamos? – preguntaba curiosa, Sakura.

- Cre creo que por arreglar la casa de Sakura – decía tímida, como siempre, Hinata.

- Bien y también tenemos que comprar la comida. Y tiene que ser un montón, ya saben chicas viene Chouji! - decía Ino con la cara a punto de estallar de la risa.

- jajajaja – rieron todas las presentes.

- Tienes razón Ino jajajaja sólo invitar a chouji, es como invitar a media aldea – trataba de decir Sakura sin poder contenerse la risa.

- Ojala nos alcance la comida hasta la media noche – rezaba Ino.

- Chi chicas, creo que te tenemos que apurarnos – decía Hinata.

- Sí, vamos – respondió Sakura.

Ya en la tienda donde comprarían las cosas para la fiesta

- Por cierto chicas han visto a TenTen? – preguntaba curiosa, Sakura - _"hace tiempo que no la veo"_ – pensaba esta vez.

- Cierto yo tampoco la he visto – volteando la cara para ver a Hinata – Hinata tu sabes algo de ella? – le preguntó Ino.

- No, no sé nada de TenTen. Por qué piensas que yo sé algo de TenTen? – preguntaba Hinata.

- Porque está en el mismo equipo que tu primo – contestó Ino.

- Neji niisan no habla mucho – dijo Hinata, con la cabeza agachada.

- Pero que nos sorprendemos si él nunca ha hablado, tan solo usa su famosa respuesta para todo "Hmp" – decía Sakura, imitando la fría postura de Neji.

- Cambiando el tema… Quién les avisará a los demás? – preguntó Ino

- Yo creo que la más indicada eres tú, "Ino-puerca" – dijo Sakura con ganas de molestar recalcando las últimas palabras.

- Qué te pasa frente de marquesina!? – gritaba Ino, con los ojos blancos y un puño en alto por lo que Sakura había dicho antes.

- Lo que escuchaste INO-CERDA! Y no me llames frente de marquesina – en las mismas condiciones que la otra chica.

- FRENTE DE MARQUESINA! Por lo menos yo tengo novio y no como tú que le paras rogando a Sasuke-kun que te haga caso – decía Ino con cierto tono rojo por la ira hacia su amiga, con los puños en alto y dándole la espalda.

- Grrrr INO-CERDA! Me las vas a pagar – gruñía Sakura con cólera e imitando la pose de su amiga - y yo no le ruego a Sasuke – terminaba por decir, dándole la espalda a Ino, quedando de esta forma.

- Sakura, Ino… chicas por favor no se peleen acuérdense que tenemos que preparar todo para el sábado y nos quedan sólo dos días – decía Hinata tratando de calmarlas, mirando primero a una y después a la otra con cara de preocupación, temiendo que hicieran cualquier disparate.

- Está bien! – dijeron al unísono Sakura e Ino, mirándose con ojos retadores después de terminar esa pequeña frase.

- Vamos chicas que tenemos mucho que hacer – decía Hinata tomándolas de los brazos a ambas y poniéndose a la marcha.

- Está bien, pero Ino se encargará de avisarles a los demás – dijo Sakura, olvidándose de la rivalidad que tenía con Ino momentos atrás.

- Está bien yo los invito, de paso que veo a Sai – decía Ino, con corazones en los ojos, porque iba a ver a su amado morocho.

- Bi bien, todo solu solucionado – decía la tímida Hinata con su nerviosismo de siempre.

Mientras que las chicas hacían las compras, en otra parte…

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo...

Qué tal les parece que va la historia?

Quieren un Neji frío o un Neji "amoros y comprensivo"?

Neji y Tenten tendrán una nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas en la fiesta?

Sayo,

Dejen un review :)


End file.
